Bring back the breakers
by Beywriter
Summary: The Bladebreakers are reunited on a Tv show after being split up for 30 years...will they be happy to see each other?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Bring back the breakers**

"Hello folks, tonight I'm your host, Thomas.  
Tonight we have a special Beywriter 1st anniversary edition of Behind the Beyblade.  
Do you all remember the World champion Beyblading team the Bladebreakers who were champs from 2003-2009?"  
"well tonight live around the world, after 30 years we have tracked them down and they are in the back but have been kept away from each other.  
They all think there here for some Questions and Answers, the usual interview but technically that's true.  
Now, I think its time we brought out our first of the team.  
Please give it up for the wise and still handsome...RAY KON!"  
The crowds went wild to see the 47 year old, he had changed, quite a bit.  
He still had the eyes and the hair, well there was signs of him balding, Ray wore Black formal Chinese clothing.  
Ray smiled and waved up to the crowds  
Tom stood up and greeted the neko, gestured him to take a seat on the blue sofa.  
"wow, I bet you haven't been cheered like that in a long time" Tom said  
"no, I haven't"  
"thanks for agreeing to be on the show"  
"no problem"  
"so, how have you been keeping busy the last 30 years?"  
"I'm a Sensei in the arts...martial arts as well as teaching Blading techniques with my wife Mariah who is sat over there"  
she blushed a little as the camera focused on her.  
"it sounds great, so how has life been?"  
"great, a little hard at times but great!"  
"now Ray, there is a catch to tonight?"

"oh?"  
"behind those doors is someone who you were very close to...PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR..."  
Ray watched and wondered.  
"TYSON GRANGER!"  
Rays' eyes widened and he stood up as the 45 year old came out, like Ray he was applauded.  
Tyson was shocked to see the neko and ran over to him.  
Tyson was wearing smart jeans, a white shirt and black jacket.  
Ray held his hand out expecting Tyson to shake but no, he hugged Ray.  
"its been so long!"

Ray returned the quick hug and shuck hands with Tom and returned to the sofa.  
" wow, its...its...its been way to long Ray"  
"yeah"  
"so Tyson welcome to Behind the Beyblade.  
So, what have you been up to in the 30 years?"  
"I own the JBA a sub division of the BBA"  
"The Japanese Beyblading Association?" Ray asked  
Tyson nodded.  
"so your life has been successful?"  
"its been GREAT!  
Teaching the kids how to blade and stuff...I could give you a job if ya wanted?"  
"I'll think about it"  
"so Tyson...are you single or do you have a wife or what?"  
"I'm engaged to Hilary Tachibana"  
"you and Hilary?"  
"yeah, we fell for each other!"  
"ok, our next guest tonight came all the way from the US of A...MAX TATE!"  
the 44 year old blond came out of the doors, waving to the crowd and then was shocked.  
"RAY...TYSON!"  
Like Tyson did to Ray, Max hugged them both and shuck tom's hand before coming to the sofa.  
Max wore a suit and Tie.  
"welcome to the show...thanks"  
"its been way to long guys, we should have had one reunion"  
"So Max, what have you done in the 30 years"  
"30 years!  
It has been a long time!  
I'm an Airline Pilot"  
"whoa Maxie...way to score the big time"  
"how long have you been doing that?"  
"20 years...before that I worked in a bank"  
"so life has been lucky then?"  
"yeah, life's fun...my wife Marium likes my job...alot"  
"only two more now...please give it up for the brains behind the brawns...KENNY!"  
doors slid open, and the 42 year old came out.  
Kenny really had grown.  
He wore his usual clothing.  
"whoa guys, great to see you"  
his voice had broken...clearly puberty had hit him like a ton of bricks  
he greeted his friends and Tom before sitting down.  
"thanks for agreeing to be on the show"  
"I can see now it would have been a mistake"  
"so hows life?"  
"I inherited the noodle shop from my parents about 10 years back, before that I worked in a Beyblade shop doing tune ups for beybladers at a fair price"  
"you still have Dizzi?" Tyson asked  
"yeah" he opened the Laptop and Dizzi 5.0 appeared.  
"guys its amazing to see you!" she said  
"same here Diz" Ray replied.  
"so your life has been kind?"  
"yeah...apart from my parents dying in a car accident 10 years ago"  
"I'm sorry" Tyson said, the other two also said there comforts.  
"now our final guest tonight...I'm pretty sure you know who he is, he's president of the Russian Beyblading Federation...GIVE IT UP FOR KAI HIWATARI!"  
The Doors opened and he came in, emotionless than usual, he is the same age as Ray and wears a red suit.  
His hands met Tysons throat and strangles him.  
"aaagghhh!"  
"THIS IS FOR MAKING 8 YEARS OF MY LIFE A LIVING MISERY!" they managed to fight the Russian off and get him to calm down.  
"Thanks for being on the show and for the interesting intro.  
How's your life been since you split 30 years ago?"  
"great as Tyson hasn't been in it"  
"ok, I guess you hate me"  
"bingo"  
"so you are the President of the Russian Beyblading Federation"  
"yes, the most important man in Russian Beyblading"  
"were you expecting your team-mates?"  
"I had my suspicion...I actually did miss you guys, even you Tyson"  
Tyson blushed a little.  
"are you happy to be around them again?"  
"a little...you've all changed so much...Tyson actually looks intelligent"  
"HEY!"  
"well, I'm afraid that's all we really have time for tonight.  
Thanks guys for being on and we hope to see you on ASAP"  
"thanks" Max said  
"its been fun apart from the strangle bit" the brunette said  
"can't wait to be back" was Kenny's reply  
Ray just smiled and nodded.  
"thanks for watching, next on KNN is the soccer championships"

Author notes

Beywriter: well, a year has gone by...tonight last year I uploaded my first ever chapter to a three parter called "Thrown Away" and now I have 40 stories up! (excluding the other and this)  
We wonder what my second year of the Beywriter will be like?  
Ray: wow a whole year..hehe year of the Beywriter, your first anniversary!  
Tyson: we've come alooong way!  
Beywriter: what's funny?  
Ray: nothing, Please review as its a crime not to!


End file.
